cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Sheen
Martin Sheen (1940 - ) Film Deaths *''Badlands'' (1973) [Kit Carruthers]: Executed in the electric chair. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Cassandra Crossing'' (1976) [Robby Navarro]: Falls to his death from the top of the moving train after being shot by a soldier. *''The Little Girl Who Lives Down the Lane'' (1976) [Frank Hallet]: Poisoned when Jodie Foster serves him tea laced with cyanide; the movie ends as he begins to cough violently. *''The Dead Zone (1983)'' [Greg Stillson]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head after his political career is ruined; shown in Christopher Walken's vision of the future. (Thanks to Fearless Vampire Killer) *''Firestarter (1984)'' [Captain Hollister]: Shot in the head by George C. Scott. (Thanks to Robert and Fearless Vampire Killer) *''Gettysburg'' (1993) [General Robert E. Lee]: Dies (off-screen) from a stroke in 1870. His death is reported by the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Dillinger and Capone'' (1995; video) [John Dillinger]: He's not shown dying on-screen but an end title card reads as claiming F.B.I. records confirmed him as later being shot to death outside a Chicago theater on July 22, 1934. *''Truth or Consequences, NM'' (1997) [Sir]: Shot to death by Kevin Pollak as Martin is about to kill Grace Phillips. (Thanks to Tal) *''Storm'' (1999) [General James Roberts]: Killed by Luke Perry. (Thanks to ND) *''The Departed (2006)'' [Captain Queenan]: Thrown off of a warehouse roof by Jack Nicholson's thugs; his body lands in front of Leonardo DiCaprio in the street below. (Thanks to ND, Joe, Chris, Fortza and Fearless Vampire Killer) *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)'' [Ben Parker]: Shot in the stomach during a struggle with Leif Gantvoort. He dies as his nephew (Andrew Garfield) tries to save him. (Thanks to Tommy, Dignan, Marjorie and Tim) *''Seeking a Friend for the End of the World (2012)'' [Frank]: Killed (off-screen), along with Steve Carell, Keira Knightley and everybody else on Earth, when an asteroid collides with the planet. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim and ND) TV Deaths *''Columbo: Lovely But Lethal (1973)'' [Karl Lessing]: Hit on the head with a microscope by Vera Miles. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Execution of Private Slovik'' (1974 TV) [Private Eddie Slovik]: Executed by firing squad. *''The Story of Pretty Boy Floyd (Pretty Boy Floyd)'' (1974 TV) [Charles Arthur 'Pretty Boy' Floyd]: Shot to death by FBI agents when he resists arrest. He dies while talking to Agent Geoffrey Binney. (Thanks to Robert) *''Kennedy'' (1983 TV mini-series) [John F. Kennedy]: Shot in the throat and head, while riding in his motorcade. He is later pronounced dead by the doctors (whom try to save him) in the hospital. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Fourth Wise Man'' (1985 TV) [Artaban]: Dies of natural causes in Jesus Christ's arms. (Jesus' face is never shown in the film, though His voice was provided by James Farentino.) (Thanks to Fearless Vampire Killer) *''Babylon 5: River of Souls'' (1998) [Soul Hunter]: Sacrifices his body by transferring his soul to the container with the other souls he had mistakenly collected. Video Game Deaths *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) [The Illusive Man]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head when he convinces him that he's been indoctrinated by the Reapers, depending on the player's choices. Notable Connections *Brother of Joe Estevez. *Father of Emilio Estevez, Charlie Sheen and Renée Estevez and Ramon Estevez. *Mr. Janet Sheen. Gallery Illusive_Man_suicide.png|Martin Sheen's video game death in Mass Effect 3 Ben_Martin_Sheen.png|Martin Sheen in The Amazing Spider-Man Sheen, Martin Sheen, Martin Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Sheen, Martin Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Directors Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes